


Win a Date with Ryan Lotche

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M, Funny, Reader-Insert, Rio 2016, Romantic Comedy, Ryan done messed up, charity - Freeform, date, friends - Freeform, movie parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ryan's incident in Rio, he needs to clean up his image. When Michael and his agent come up with an idea of a contest for charity, he goes along with it, not knowing what is about to come. Based on the movie Win a Date with Tad Hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I bet he’s an asshole.” Sebastian said as he watched the news story about the infamous swimmer. “No, scratch that. I know he’s an asshole. I mean, the douchebag still wears grills.” You and your best friend Kat looked over at your friend and fellow coworker, rolling your eyes some.

“You’re just jealous.” Kat said, watching the footage of Ryan Lochte racing against Michael Phelps.

“Of what? His Joker hair or his cheap spray on tan?” Sebastian asked.

“Well, there’s his gold medals.” You said, defending the swimmer.

“And those abs.” Kat added.

“And that smile.” You said dreamingly.

“And don’t even get me started on what he keeps in that Speedo.” Kat chimed in. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“I shouldn’t have asked.” He said. “Of course you two are going to take his side. Smitten and all that jazz. Still think he’s an asshole.”

“Are you three going to get to work or am I going to be getting three new mannequins?” Mrs. Harold asked as she looked down from her office at the three of you. You and Kat immediately went back to restocking shelves and rehanging up sweatshirts. Sebastian headed back to the cash register. “What are you three yapping about anyway?”

“Oh, Sebastian was telling us about how much of an asshole Ryan Lochte is.” You said, taking a box of paper towels to restock.

“Well, I defiantly wouldn’t complain if he decided to come to my house and help me clean my pool or anything like that.” Mrs. Harold said, making Sebastian shudder some in disgust. “But there’s time for that talk later. We already have the teenage boys hanging around the store staring at Simone Biles whenever gymnastics is on.” She disappeared back into her office. Sebastian could hear you and Kat talking about the different athletes, but he rolled his eyes whenever Lochte’s name was brought up. How could you like such a douchebag?

“He’s not even that good of a swimmer.” He mumbled to himself as he checked out one of his customers. “He just looks like someone who should be competing in the Hunger Games or some good crap like that.”

“I think someone’s butthurt over all the attention.” Kat laughed as she walked by. “You don’t hear us complaining when you’re ogling pictures of Jennifer Lawrence or Zoe Saldana, now do you?”

“I’m not butthurt.” Sebastian grumbled, earning some laughs from the customers. And people wondered why he always had a resting bitch face. He tried to focus on his work. He couldn’t wait until Ryan Lochte was yesterday’s news.

****

“You’re never going to be yesterday’s news if you don’t stop what you’re doing.” Ryan’s friend Michael said as he tossed a newspaper onto the table in front of him. “You’re already getting heat for whatever the hell that was you did in Rio. And now you’re out drinking, driving, and smoking pot. In California. Where the paparazzi are kings and queens.”

“I don’t know what the big deal is.” Ryan said, snacking on some fruit salad. “I just do what any other celebrity does. I mean, look at Charlie Sheen.”

“Charlie Sheen doesn’t live off of endorsement deals either,” Michael explained. “Come back to me when you can pay the bills with Two and a Half Men or some good quality crap, and we’ll talk.”

“I had a TV Show.” Ryan defended. Michael rolled his eyes.

“And it flopped.” Michael said.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Ryan asked, trying to change the subject quickly. He hated the criticism, especially from Mr. Pot-Smoker-and-DUI-Guy. “I can’t just change who I am.”

“Oh, you better and fast or you’re going to be living in my guest house cleaning my patio and such for a living.” Michael said. “I’m sure your agent probably has some ideas or something.”

“He told me that to make up for the money I lost, I should do some acting or something,” Ryan explained. “But in order to get hired, I need to do something to clean up my image some.”

“Well, did he offer you any ideas for that?” Michael asked.

“He did say something about holding a “contest” or something. Like people pay like $1 per entry and get a chance to go out on a date with me. I give them like a PG date, the money gets donated to charity, and I look like the good guy again.” Michael set up some in his seat.

“You know, that’s actually not a bad idea.” Ryan looked at him confused.

“It’s not?” He asked.

“No. That’s a great idea!” He smirked some. “Text your agent and tell him you’ll do it. I’m actually interested to see where this will go.”

“Well, if you like the idea so much, why don’t you do it with me?” He asked.

“Sorry bro. I’ve got a kid and a fiancée. I’m pretty set. You on the other hand…”

“How many people do you think are going to want to win a date with Ryan Lotche?” Ryan asked. “A lot of American’s barely know who I am outside of the Rio crap.”

“I guess we’ll just see.” Michael laughed, stealing some of Ryan’s fruit. “Ryan Lotche, good old boy. That’s something I never thought I would get to say.” Ryan just shook his head and flipped through the tabloid with his picture on it. He was convinced it wasn’t going to work, but there was no way in hell that his vacation was going to end with him moving in Michael’s guest house in Maryland. No way, no how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big announcement is made.

It was just a little bookstore café that the three of you liked to frequent. Kat would bring several cans of Pringles and you would explore all the wonders on the shelves. Sebastian would give you recommendations and you would point out your favorites to him. Today, after browsing, the three of you sat on the terrace, sipping lemonade and eating the Pringle Kat had brought. Sebastian was half listening to your and Kat’s argument over which flavor was better.

“Let’s just face it you two, you probably have ate your own body weight in Pringles every year since you were old enough to eat them.” He sighed, flipping through his paper. You looked over at him, rolling your eyes.

“How’s Modern Grocer treating you over there?” You asked. Since Sebastian had become a manager at the store, he had tried to keep up on everything that would make him the best manager ever.

“It’s pretty awesome.” He said, turning the page. “It’s the swimsuit edition and everything.”

“Is Ryan Lotche in there?” Kat asked, looking over Sebastian’s shoulder. He shooed her away. You were scanning through an app on your phone when you came across a link to a Youtube video that people were saying was a “must watch”. You clicked on it and instantly began squealing. “What is it?” 

“Win a date with Ryan Lotche!” You shouted. Kat immediately jumped up and set by you to watch the video. Sebastian rolled his eyes but could hear everything. There was bad club music playing from the phone, and Sebastian knew he was going to be hearing his voice next…

“Hello everyone! Ryan Lotche here! And I’m coming to tell you about a brand new contest to help out the good people of Rio de Janeiro. So here’s how that’s going to happen. For one US dollar, you can earn yourself an entry to win a date with me. You will fly to Los Angeles where I will take you out on the greatest date of your life! Dinner, dancing, swimming. Okay, maybe not swimming, but we could use a hot tub if possible. And all the proceeds go to Viva Rio. There’s a link in the description to the website of the contest. Follow the prompt, pay the dollar, and who knows, I could be seeing you very soon.”

You and Kat squealed as he winked at the camera and the video went to the recommended viewing screen. Sebastian grimaced slightly and looked over at the two of you.

“I don’t want to put all my savings into this, but I want to do something.” You said. “How much do you think I should do?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Kat said. “$100?”

“Are you kidding?” Sebastian asked. “$100 for a date with a lying asshole? You can’t be serious.”

“Are you going to put anything in?” You asked Kat, ignoring Sebastian for the moment.

“Probably like a dollar or two. I don’t think my boyfriend would like it too much if I went out with Ryan Lotche.” Kat explained. You laughed some.

“Kat, I don’t think Tommy counts as a boyfriend.” You said. “But if you want to say he is, more power to you.” Sebastian just sighed. He had a lot more important things to be worrying about than you winning a date with the Olympic swimmer. He wanted to be supportive, but it was hard at this moment.

“I have an idea.” Kat said, perking up. “We could get the customers to help you. We live in a small town. They all know us. I’m sure a few of them would donate a dollar or two to see your dreams come true!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Sebastian warned. But he knew that you and Kat would never listen to him. When you guys had your mind set on something, you were going to do it. He just went back to his paper as you and Kat got onto the website on your phone while she brought up Snapchat and Instagram on hers to see what was being said by people. He just sipped his lemonade though, trying to ignore it all.

****

Ryan was lip locked with some random girl he had picked up at a random club for the night. She was on her way out and he was thanking her for a wonderful few hours together. She was pretty happy that she had gotten into Ryan Lotche’s Speedo, like it was the hardest thing in the world. He smiled at her, cupping her face.

“It was great to meet you.” He said. Her hands moved down his back, cupping his well-toned butt.

“You too.” She said with a wink before heading out the door. Ryan stood there, just a towel wrapped around his body from being in the pool with her. He watched the little shake in her hips as she left and he whistled softly.

“I’m on my way out Mr. Lotche.” His housekeeper, Christina, said as she headed towards the door. Since this was where the contest was going to be taking place, he had decided to stay in his vacation house for a little bit. Plus, training in California was a nice change of pace.

“Christina?” Ryan said, stopping her. He was trying to be more, well, not Ryan, but it wasn’t really working out the way he wanted. “Mucho gracious.” She sighed as he started rambling off in Spanish.

“Thank you Mr. Lotche, but my mother was from Laos and I was born and raised in San Diego.” She explained. She had told him a couple times where her heritage was from. But too much partying had all but killed his brain cells it seemed.

“Oh…well, mucho gracious anyway.” He said. She let herself out. Ryan sighed and went to the kitchen. He didn’t cook for himself ever, but he had people who would cook for him. Pre packed meals lined the shelves of his refrigerator, and tonight he felt like Italian. As he waited for the microwave to cook his lasagna, he checked in on the contest, surprised to see just how many entries there were. Anyone could really get a date with him as long as they were at the right club at the right time.

“Well, this is going to be fun.” He said as the microwave dinged and he took the plate out of it. “Phelps and my agent better be right about this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this? I know I'm probably painting Lotche in a pretty harsh light. Or maybe it's not harsh enough considering everything. Anyway, please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more? What do you think?


End file.
